Help comes from the past
by dallas.hare.9
Summary: Percy is betrayed by his friends and some of the gods. This is before the Giant war starts and go though it to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Betrayal

Percy point of view

On Monday

This week started out like just and ordinary week. I just finish training a class with Clarisse. So I was walking back to my cabin when I heard someone call my name I turn around to find Thalia and Nico running to me they smash into me. So we walked about half to my cabin when we heard a cry for help. We ran as fast as we could go but when we got their we saw three kids fighting a pack of hellhounds. They were surrounded we ran to them. I pulled out riptide and tidal wave (My shield made by Tyson), Thalia was right be hind me and pulled out her mace which she turned into her spear and touched her brace let which turn into Aegis, and Nico was behind her with his stygian iron sword. We smashed into the group of hellhounds. When the two kids pull out celestial bronze daggers, the other pulls out stygian iron dagger together we finished the hellhounds off. When we cross the camp board the boy had a green trident, the little blond girl had a blue lighting blot, and the last child had the helm over her head the camp bowed besides Thalia, Nico, and me since they were our parents to. Three flashes Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were standing by the new kids Poseidon said,"Kyle is his favorite son mow and the head counselor of his cabin." I was crushed. The same happened to Thalia but with her new sister Lilly. What surprised me more was the look Hades gave me. He flashed away after hugging his daughter and son.

Line break to today Friday

I was walking on the beach like I do now and cry since Monday my friends have been leaving me for my over confident brother. But my true friends like, Jake, Will, Katie, Clarisse, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Annabeth. I was walking over a sand dune and saw my brother making out with a blond. So I turn around and started to walk away when I heard Kyle say, "Annabeth when are you going to dump my pathetic brother and go for a really man like me." "I will a the camp fire tonight-"that when I lost it I turned around got to the top over the dune and said," YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW ANNABETH WE'RE THOUGH. GEUSS WHAT I LOVED YOU WITH MY WHOLE HEART WHEN I THOUGH YOU LOVED ME THE SAME. NO YOU USED ME TO GET FAMOUS. GEUSS WHAT I WISH YOU BOTH JUST DIED AND WENT TO THE FIELD OF PUNISHMENTS." That when the earth starts to shake and a huge tidal wave came at them at and smash into them and sent them flying. I turned and ran to my cabin and packed ever single thing I had besides the picture with Annabeth I burnt those I was about to turn and leave when a flash came into my room I hand grabbed me and turn me into a tight hug I look at who it was it was Lady Hestia. She was like a mother figure to me when I wasn't near mine which I can't go to any more since she has her own mortal family and I don't want to put them in danger of being attacked. I cried into her shoulder after I calmed down. She asked were I going to go now that I have nothing here anymore I told her "I don't know". She got a small smile on her face and ask" Percy would you like to be my champion you would have control of fire and summon foods that are homemade." I smiled at her the first time in the week and nodded. She grabbed my hand and sent her power to me my whole body felt warm like sitting next to a fire. Hugged her and thanked her for what she has done. She also told\d me some of the gods are not happy with Poseidon and Zeus for what they put you through. I hugged her one more time and told her I'm going to train on the island of monsters. She touch me and flash me there were I was surprised to see Hades and told me he was here to give me help and snapped his fingers and some of the greatest heroes were standing in living flesh in front of me my half brothers gave me big hugs which I gave back happily. Theseus said he's training me is sword, Orin is training in bow and arrow (oh great), and stealth, and Jason the first training me in spear and shield. Seven more flashes came in and triton, surprised Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter and Leto was standing by my brothers. Triton says he training to use my powers and to train me in the trident, Ares dual swords, Apollo training archery and healing, Hephaestus training me is my fire powers with Hestia and forging, Hermes is training me in speed, Demeter is training me how to identify plants, and Leto is training me hunting, tracking, and in to use nature in telling me in what direction I'm going. Aphrodite snaps her fingers and tents appeared for me and my family and trainers. I walked into the biggest tent and they must be like Artemis's because they were huge on the insides and there were section bathroom, bedroom, and living room. When I walk out the door had a sign saying Perseus's tent. I walk around my camp and read the sign mess hall, armory, gym, and laundry tent and my brothers' places and saw archery range and sword and spear training area. I got back to the group and Aphrodite sent me blessing. Iran away she kept throwing them I dodged them, when one of my brothers cough* Orin*cough tripped me and fell on my face and she shot me with her bless a thick pink mist surrounded me when I was finally able to see again I felt weird because of the looks Aphrodite gave me like I was a piece of chocolate in front of a fat person whose on a diet. I asked someone for a mirror Aphrodite snaps out of her glaze and snaps her fingers and a full length come out of thin air. I was 5'11 but now I am 6'5 with a bit more muscles and my eight packs was more defined (I know this because the "blessing" to away my shirt. I glared at Aphrodite and yelled at her and told her to give me new clothes because my entire old one was now too small. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and I had more than enough clothes to last me all eternity. Then what they did next surprised me is they gave my brothers and me immortally like the hunters I was stuck as and 16 yr old till I died in battle. I thanked them and told them I was getting late and I should get as much rest as I can get so I can start to train. All of a sudden a big black wall of force landed on me it was Mrs. O'Leary and coming out of the sky was Blackjack once I got out from under my tank of a hellhound I got head butted by Blackjack for leaving him at camp with Kyle. I asked if there was a stable area for my Pegasus. Triton snaps his fingers and a barn appeared with stable that lead outside for mine and my brothers' Pegasus's can stay in I gave everyone a thank you hug and said my good byes again. I lead Blackjack to one of the empty corrals and hugged Blackjack good night. Mrs. O'Leary followed me to my tent and slept outside my door the a guard dog. I got to my king size bed and fell a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Training

Chapter 2 Training

Percy point of view

I woke up around 6:00 A.M. I rolled out of bed went to my walk in closet grabbed the first pair of clothes I saw which was a royal blue t-shirt with blue jeans and high tops. After I got dressed I heard a knock on the door I opened it to see Theseus standing their we walk in silent's to the mess hall were we met Orin, Jason, Triton, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hestia, Hermes, Demeter, and Leto. They were arguing about what I am trying for today. So I did what came natural yelled at them to shut up. They looked at me in surprise then asked me what I want to do so I told them, "I will be training with Theseus on sword wielding, Ares on dual sword wielding, Jason training me on spear and shield, Triton is training me in the trident, and finally Orin, Leto, and Apollo would be training me on bow an arrow. Tomorrow Hephaestus and Hestia would train me in my use of my fire powers, Then Demeter would train me in identifying plants, Apollo with healing, Leto and Orin training him on stealth, hunting and tracking, Triton would teach me about my water, storm, and earthquake power, Hermes would train me to be as fast as possible, and Hephaestus was training me in forging." They looked at each other and nodded the ones that weren't needed to day left. So after they left and we had finish breakfast I went to the arena where Ares and Theseus were waiting for me. Theseus pulled out Tidal wave and started to show me some really advanced swordsmanship. After about and hour I started to get the hang of the moves, Theseus stop me and we sparred against each other we started to circle each other after about a min a charged him I slashed in a diagonal pattern blocked me with tidal wave and kick me in the stomach I crouch down in pain. My wind was knot out of me but I still put up a fight I lasted 30 more minutes after that. Finally I struck his sword he twist so that the flat of his blade disarmed me and I was defenseless and had a sword to my neck "I surrender", I said, "Were did you learn to fight like that after I kick you in the stomach that should have made you lose about a minute after that but you lasted long than I expected form you." "Thanks," I said. Ares class was like the same as Theseus. I went to soak to regain some of my energy I lost for Jason and Triton classes, after about 15 minutes of soaking I felt reenergized ready for any thing. So I went back to the arena and grabbed a spear and shield and after I was armed Jason taught me basic stances, stabs, thrust, and swigs. After two hours of Jason Class I was waiting for Triton when he came he tossed me a trident and shield just like Jason's class he taught me basic stance, stabs trust, and disbarment moves. When his class done I had a couple of hours to relax what better idea is to explore the new island that is your home so I ran into the forest to see what kind of animals, plants, and\or monster after about thirty minutes of walking I found a drakon I snuck up on it when I was close enough to it's head snap up and the it snapped at me I side stepped and the drakon got a mouthful of rocks it's tail snapped around it's body and smack me across the meadow we were in I charged it and I did the same thing I did before but while its mouth was in the dirt I uncapped Riptide and lighted it in Greek fire and stab the drakon in the eye it let out a scream of pain before it turned to golden ash leaving it's imperturbable scales and dagger like teeth. I picked up were I left off going deeper into the woods when finally I came to a hot spring with a water fall so I did what is natural took a dip in the hot spring after about an hour of soaking in the hot spring I had to leave for archery practice. I memorized the path to the hot spring on the way back to camp. Once I reached camp I ran to the archery range where Leto, Orin, and Apollo where waiting for me. They each showed me the stances and shoot each hit perfect Bull-eyes. When I shot I miss and hit a tree behind the target Orin corrected my stance and told me to shoot again I did as said when I hit the target broad just barely though. After a while I got a little better and would have to practice.

The next day

I met Hephaestus and Hestia in the middle of camp I asked, "Are we going to practice here in the middle of camp?" "No we just met you here so we can take you to were you're going to practice your fire power safely." Stated Hestia "So where are we going to go to practice these fire powers of mine?" "T he volcanoes is where we're going so grab a hold of us and close your eyes." Said Hephaestus, I did as told and closed my eyes before I opened them I could feel intense heat on my skin when I open them I saw the lava pit in the center. "Focus your power on the lava." Commanded Hephaestus. I did as told and closed my eyes and waited to feel the pull of my gut when I felt it I open my eyes and saw a wave of lava come out of the pit. I heard Hestia surprised gasp. I then started to make shapes in the lava ball that was now I front of me. I heard Hephaestus grumble, "Stop showing off" I stop after I heard that and put the lava back in the pit. When I was done I was shocked at how drain I felt after that I took a drink of nectar and felt my energy come back to me. Hestia told me "to make a fire ball, fire tornado, and set myself of fire." I did as told again that's how the next hour went. They teleported me to the middle of the forest were Demeter were she told me the basic what poisonous plant look like, what to look for healing plants that how the two hours went for her class. I took a break and went to my spring since it wasn't to far form were I was now. I took a quick dip before going back to camp to the new tent Apollo is bring our infirmary tent. When I got back I see a huge tent in the center of camp it was our new infirmary tent I walked inside to see Apollo standing by a bed with one dummy on it. "Hey Apollo what are we doing today?" "We'll practice bandaging, removal of poison and arrows, setting bones." Apollo said. I walked over to him and he shows me the mildly advanced of these since I knew the basic of it by the end we were starting with advanced of these then it was time to go. Leto and Orin were standing on the edge of the forest. They taught me advance of these since as I demigod you had to know how to tract and hunt monsters so you didn't end up their supper. Two hours went by fast and I had to get to the beach were my brother Triton was waiting for me. He taught me advanced water powers and ways of travel like mist traveling and liquid traveling information on mist traveling is when my body turn to mist and I travel to the air and liquid traveling is when my body turns to water and is the fast way to travel but takes a lot of energy. Then the mildly advanced storm, and earthquake powers. After I got done with his training I went to the armory where Hephaestus taught me the basic of forging and the different metals. After his class I went to the mess hall and ate till I felt like I was going to blow. Then went to bed once my head hit the pillow I was a sleep. But begging a demigod we get nightmares a lot of the time. I was staring at a mountain we these eight giants walk out of this whole with a women standing between the giants and him and turned toward him and said Olympus will fall and the giants will rule young hero. Then my dream faded and I woke up with a start.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Time to acted

Olympus throne room

"Zeus Gaea is a wakening with the giants what do we do?" ask Hera "We'll fight like we normally do" Zeus said. All the helper/trainers of Percy looked at each other then all of them stood up and said they have a champion all at once. "What why have you spoken up soon go and get your champion" Zeus Ordered they all flashed out to get the two other trainer of their champion then flashed to the island where he stayed.

Threes years later

Percy point of view

It's been three years since I was betrayed by my family. I have finally master my powers, trident, spear and shield, archery, dual and singular sword wielding, and all the other stuff the gods, Leto and my brothers taught me. I was walking a long the beach when ladies Hestia, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Leto, Lords Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Hades, Apollo, and my brother Triton. Flashed in front of me looking like something really bad is about to happen. Like reading my mind Apollo said, "Gaea is a wakening with her children the Giants. We need you Percy." I nodded I knew that if it wasn't big they wouldn't ask me to go back and face the one who betrayed me. "I'll come if my brothers come with us." I stated they all nodded "Aphrodite can you give us cloaks that only we can take off." Aphrodite gave a small nod and my brothers were besides me in their cloaks like me. Then with a nod we were outside the throne room my guardians (gods) knew I want to make a dramatic entrance. I used my water and storm powers I made steam and with a strong gust of wind blew the throne room doors open than when I past a torch the flames blew up and the flames would surround me and I when I was fully covered in flames I willed my weapons to me and my shield and spear Firelight in one hand, my bow Sunlight quiver of arrows on my back, my trident Tsunami in my other hand, Riptide and Earth shaker my other sword were in their sheath on my side, and finally my throwing knifes. Were visible all the gods looked at me either nodding their heads in approval, or eyeing me with skepticism (aka Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Dionysus, Athena, and Artemis). "Who are you and why are you so powerful" my _Father and Zeus said _at the same time. "I'm the one you betrayed and forgotten three years ago I'm the Savior/hero of Olympus, bane of Kronos, killer of Medusa, Manator, Hydra, and completer of Hercules twelve labors, and son of Poseidon. My name is Perseus Jackson." I ripped the hood off my head. My brothers did the same. Poseidon shank down to human size and tried to hug me but all my brothers protected me form him. Triton step up and said, "This is a time for action, not for begging for forgiveness which trust me you the ones that betrayed him will half to do." "You watch your tongue you are a minor god you and the Titaness shouldn't be here" Zeus said. I saw the hurt in Leto's eyes something in me snapped. My powers went full power. Earthquakes were starting in place were they shouldn't be, tsunamis were crushing shoreline city, hurricanes, wild fires, twisters, and mudslide happening all around the United States. "YOU WELL NEVER TALK TO ANYONE LIKE THAT ZEUS; YOU FORGET SHE GAVE YOU APOLLO AND ARTEMIS YOUR KIDS. I COULD LET YOU FADE LIKE YOU WILL IF GAEA IS NOT STOP SHE GOING TO ATTACK THE OLD MT. OLYMPUS." I yelled by the end of my rant I had an intense ring of fire around me crack in the floor the wind and storm clouds above us swirling the water was rushing in but I stopped when I looked at my Guardians telling me to clam down. I stopped and looked at Zeus who was frozen in fear by the amount of power I have. I turn to Hestia can and asked can my brothers and I stay in her cabin (since she and Hades were both Olympians now) she nodded and we were flashed to her cabin. After we got settled in we went to train when we got to their arena I saw some kids that looked at us awe and/or fear for the power we give off. My brothers surrounded me and came in for and attack I pulled out Riptide and Earth Shaker and fought them off one by one they were defeated me hardly breaking a sweat. When I looked up I saw all the kids here starring at me with awe then this little girl that look like me when I was younger came and asked, "who we are?", I said loud a enough , "That at dinner everything would be explained." That when I saw some hurter uniforms I got and idea in my mind. "I challenge the best Archers in all the cabins to an archery match right now." I exclaimed one by one Thalia from the hurters, William from Apollo cabin, Daniel from Ares cabin, Lucy from Aphrodite's cabin, Lilly from Zeus's cabin, Riley from Hades, Elle from Poseidon ( little girl from before), Travis from Hermes, Brad form Hephaestus, Katie from Demeter, and Annabeth from Athena. Came forward looking confident we each took our stance and Orin was the judge we each took a shoot Will, Annabeth, Thalia, Lilly, Riley, and me had Bulls-eyes the rest were off a little ways off from a Bulls-eye. The one that didn't have Bull-eyes went back to the crowd the rest stayed and took aim I split my arrow in half the rest were off of a bulls-eye I won to see the Hunters pissed that their lieutenant lost to a man. When the conch horn was blown signaling dinner we each went to our tables we sat at Hestia table. "Chiron can I make and announcement please." He nodded. I stood up "Hello young and old heroes. I bet you all are wondering who we are. The first to travel the labyrinth Theseus, next to him the hunter Orin, Next to him is Jason the spear master, and me I'm the Savior/hero of Olympus, bane of Kronos, killer of Medusa, Manator, Hydra, and completer of Hercules twelve labors, and son of Poseidon Champion of Hestia, Blessed by Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Triton, Hermes, Demeter, Leto, and Hades. My name is Perseus Jackson." We each though our hoods off to show our faces there was a loud gasp. Each of the gods I called appeared behind me. Poseidon's table of six whole kids ran and gave me a crushing hug. Were here to help you win the up coming war against Gaea and the Giants but we have to join forces not work against each other.


End file.
